User talk:Bleachwiz123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hollow page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 02:27, October 23, 2009 Movie Summary Hi. I saw your recent edit to the Movies page. While we're grateful to any attempt to add information to the wiki, it should be noted that there is a dedicated Bleach: Fade to Black page already, which contains a full summary of the movie. The other movies also have their own dedicated pages, which include a full summary. If you feel there is anything lacking in those summaries, please feel free to add to them there, rather than on the movies page, which is just intended to provide the bear-bones info and link to the main pages of the movies. The summary has been removed, but the text of it is below. Once again, thanks for your contribution & welcome to the wiki. --Yyp 10:35, October 27, 2009 (UTC) (Summary) the movie starts out in one of the 12th squads labs,where Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi is making something in his lab. He uses Shunpo to go about 50 ft. behind his to and stands in front of a mutated-looking flower that came out of the ground with a strangely-shaped lightbulb-like item. He grabs it and picks it up, then a dark figure appears behind him and swings a giant red scythe through Kurotsuchi, but it didn't cut him; like the scythe was a ghost. The figure disappears, and kurotsuchi just stands still for a minute, and regains consciousness, and looks around with a perplexed look on his face, as if he has no idea who or where he is. Nemu Kurotsuchi then runs in and Mayuri has no idea who she is. He assumes that she wishes to capture and kill him, and he runs down the hallway towards his lab room, and he trips and falls. A very worried Nemu runs after him trying to figure out what's going on. When Mayuri sees her coming after him, he freaks out and backs up against his computer. We then see the dark figure activate the strange-looking lightbulb-like item, and the computers behind Mayuri turn on and make a lot of noises. Mayuri freaks out and releases his Shikai, Ashisogi Jizo. When Nemu tries to hold him still, Mayuri swings his sword around and accidentally stabs his computer. We then see a wide-view of the seireitei, and in the distance we can see the tower with dark clouds above it that all of this was happening in. We hear an emergency order saying there's been an accident and explosions at one of the 12 squad's lab towers and all squads are to report to the area to help. We see lots of Shinigami gather at the bottom of the tower, and we see Renji Abarai join Shuhei Hisagi at the tower's base. and thats all 4 now,, will have more tomorrow!!